


Manu le coiffeur

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [264]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, The sequel of the first stupid os about them i posted one year ago lmao, This Is STUPID
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 11:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20339362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Emmanuel est à Munich, ça ne veut rien dire de bon...





	Manu le coiffeur

**Author's Note:**

> JVM Bixente et Giovane

Manu le coiffeur

  
Quand on lui avait dit qu'il avait de la visite, Bixente avait cru qu'il verrait quelqu'un d'autre que Manu Petit. Il avait vite compris que cinq ans après leur victoire en coupe du monde, son coéquipier revenait pour s'occuper de ses cheveux, qu'il avait d'ailleurs laissé pousser. Il avait vraiment peur de ce que Manu pouvait lui faire maintenant qu'il y avait plus de travail, mais le pire arriva beaucoup plus vite... Giovane et lui sortaient ensemble, alors avoir Manu à la maison n'était pas une bonne chose, surtout que Gio dormait à la maison, Bixente ne tenait pas à ce que leur relation soit révélée. Manu avait d'abord été surpris avant de lui adresser un grand sourire en voyant le brésilien débarquer dans le salon en boxer, se frottant les yeux, venant tout juste de se réveiller. Giovane avait lui aussi été surpris de voir un autre homme dans le salon en train de trifouiller ses cheveux. Bixente comptait tout expliquer à Gio ce qu'il se passait, mais Manu fut le plus rapide et commença une discussion avec son petit-ami pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses cheveux.

  
Une heure après l'arrivée d'Emmanuel, ses cheveux furent finalement libérés, coiffés en une queue de cheval, Giovane finit au sol tordu par son rire, des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues. Manu était un bon coiffeur, mais Bixente ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir placé un noeud rose-rouge pour ponctuer sa coupe. C'était ridicule ! Il avait trente trois ans, était père, champion du monde, d'Europe, d'Allemagne, mais il se retrouvait avec un noeud pour poupée dans ses cheveux ! Bixente n'arrivait même pas à le retirer, Giovane s'était relevé, riant encore un peu de son fou rire, pour l'embrasser. Manu venait de descendre dans sa liste d'amis, le ridiculisant devant son amant et tirant sur ses cheveux alors qu'il voulait juste les laisser comme ils étaient. À partir de ce jour-là, Giovane ne manquait pas de lui rappeler à quel point il était mignon avec son noeud, il aimerait vraiment perdre ses cheveux comme Zinédine...

  
Fin


End file.
